monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
2011
2011 'is the first year of Monstercat. Below is the timeline of the singles, albums, extended plays, debuting artists, and miscellaneous stuff to look at. Singles * Dubstep Killed Rock 'n' Roll by [[Ephixa|'Ephixa]] was released on July 4, 2011, marking the start of Monstercat. * The Force by [[Halo Nova|'Halo Nova']] was released on July 5, 2011. * Still Walking by [[Stephen Walking|'Stephen Walking']] was released July 6, 2011. * Cold Blood & Ice Cream Cones by [[Arion|'Arion']] was released on July 7, 2011. * Hello by Going Quantum was released on July 8, 2011. * Atlas by [[Feint|'Feint']] was released on July 9, 2011. * Captivating by [[Neilio|'Neilio']] was released on July 10, 2011. * Triceracops by Halo Nova was released on July 20, 2011. * Some Wobbles by Ephixa was released on July 29, 2011. * Light Pollution by Stephen Walking was released on August 2, 2011. * Rock The House by Matduke was released on August 8, 2011. * Blow ExXxplode by Arion was released on August 13, 2011. * Obsession by Neilio was released on August 18, 2011. * Airwaves by Noisestorm was released on August 25, 2011. * Metropolis by Stephen Walking was released on August 28, 2011. * Totally Radical by Halo Nova was released on August 30, 2011. * Tanpopo by Eminence was released on September 1, 2011. * We Move by Feint was released on September 4, 2011. * Another World by Obsidia was released on September 8, 2011. * Lost by TwoThirds and Noisestorm's remix of Some Wobbles were released on September 13, 2011. * Dreaming by Project 46 & 15grams featuring Matthew Sartori was released on September 17, 2011. * The BASSEX by Arion was released on September 20, 2011. * Shivers by Matduke and Metzen was released on October 4, 2011. * Limitless by Project 46 was released on October 6, 2011. * Belgium by Eminence & Alex Farway was released on October 8, 2011. * Android by Obsidia was released on October 10, 2011. * Top of the World by Stephen Walking was released on October 12, 2011. * Stockholm by Hellberg was released on October 14, 2011. * Neilio's remix of Matduke's The Technician was released on October 17, 2011. * Division by Ephixa was released on October 19, 2011. * Insomnia by Mr FijiWiji was released on October 21, 2011. * Full Focus by Noisestorm was released on October 24, 2011. * Full Grizzly by Going Quantum & Stephen Walking was released on October 26, 2011. * Formless by Feint was released on October 28, 2011. * Cloak and Dagger by Varien (formerly known as Halo Nova) was released on October 31, 2011. * Slide by Project 46 was released on November 2, 2011. * Elements of Sanity by Arion was released on November 4, 2011. * Kill It With Fire by DotEXE was released on November 7, 2011. * TwoThirds's remix of Muzzy's The Destroyer was released on November 11, 2011. * Crazy by Project 46 & Gemellini featuring Corinne Lee was released on November 14, 2011. * Oblivion by Obsidia was released on November 16, 2011. * Riding the Storm by Muzzy was released on November 23, 2011. * Party for the Living by Tristam was released on November 25, 2011. * Strong Arm, along with the rest of the Christian the Lion EP, by Stephen Walking was released on November 28, 2011. * Audiocidity by Ephixa was released on November 30, 2011. * Run Away From Me by DotEXE was released on December 2, 2011. * Outside This World by Neilio was released on December 5, 2011. * Stereo by Hellberg was released on December 7, 2011. * Part Two by yh was released on December 12, 2011. * Spazz Out by Arion was released on December 14, 2011. * Deadline by Project 46 & Gemellini was released on December 16, 2011. * Pump It! by Rezonate was released on December 19, 2011. * Backlash by Noisestorm was released on December 21, 2011. * Forgotten Kingdom, Wipeout, Come Back To Me, Jingle Bells (Stephen Walking & Tristam), Doesn't Feel Like Christmas, and Throne of Ravens were released on December 23, 2011. * Bad Pitched by Insan3Lik3 was released on December 26, 2011. * Dust Devil by Muzzy was released on December 28, 2011. * Fresh by 23 was released on Decemebr 30, 2011, marking the final song of Monstercat 2011. Debuting Artists Date Layout: Month/Day/11 * Ephixa - 7/4/11 * Halo Nova - 7/5/11 * Stephen Walking - 7/6/11 * Arion - 7/7/11 * Going Quantum - 7/8/11 * Feint - 7/9/11 * Neilio - 7/10/11 * Matduke - 8/8/11 * Noisestorm - 8/25/11 * Eminence - 9/1/11 * Obsidia - 9/8/11 * TwoThirds - 9/13/11 * Project 46 - 9/17/11 * 15grams - 9/17/11 * Metzen - 10/4/11 * Alex Farway - 10/8/11 * Hellberg - 10/14/11 * Mr FijiWiji - 10/21/11 * DotEXE - 11/7/11 * Muzzy - Remix: 11/11/11 | Debut: 11/23/11 * Gemellini - 11/14/11 * Tristam - 11/25/11 * yh - 12/12/11 * Rezonate - 12/19/11 * Jason Horecky - 11/23/11 * Insan3Lik3 - 12/26/11 * 23 - 12/30/11 Debuting Vocalists * Matthew Sartori - 9/17/11 * Corinne Lee - 11/14/11 * CoMa - 11/28/11 (Christian the Lion EP) Extended Plays * Some Wobbles EP by Ephixa - 9/13/11 - MCEP018 * Limitless EP by Project 46 - 11/14/11 - MCEP001 * Christian the Lion EP by Stephen Walking - 11/28/11 - MCEP002 Albums * Monstercat 001 - Launch Week - 7/7/11 - MC001 * Monstercat 002 - Early Stage - 9/28/11 - MC002 * Monstercat 003 - Momentum - 10/4/11 - MC003 * Monstercat 004 - Identity - 12/18/11 - MC004 * Monstercat Christmas Album 2011 - 12/23/11 - MCX001 Trivia * Halo Nova changed aliases to Varien after releasing Totally Radical. * Dreaming was the first Monstercat collaboration, technically. It is, however, a remix of 15grams's "Like I'm Dreaming". * Deadline was the first ever cataloged single. * Throne of Ravens was released on the Christmas Album 2011 as well as 005 - Evolution album. * The Some Wobbles EP was the first EP ever released but was not given the MCEP001 catalog number since catalog numbers weren't present then. Category:Years